Insane Complexity
by Paige Woods
Summary: *CHAP. 3*Hermione recieved a letter that created her the sole bearer of information that could destroy the world. She must hide and she does at St. Mungos as a patient. Eight years later, her cover is blown and she must help fight with her knowledge.
1. Author's Notes Concerning OotP and Insan...

****

Author's Note Concerning OotP [July 11th, 2003]: 

Well, I've made some changes in this story so that it ties in with the recent installment of Harry Potter. It all fits in perfectly, but so that I won't anger some of you who've read this before, I'll state all that I am changing. 

The prologue of this story was put up on January 10th, 2003, which was before OotP's release date was told to the public. However, to remain as loyal as I can to the books, I am changing a tad bit in this story. To know all of the changes, look below. If not, just skip ahead and hopefully you enjoy the story because all changes have been made in the text. 

- The enchantments on the information that Hermione now holds. It used to be twelve hours until it disappeared from the parchment. However for Chapter 2 purposes, it is being changed to until someone reads it. 

- Here's one that needed to be explained: St. Mungo's. The St. Mungo's patients in OotP are in wards with each other. But with Hermione's illness, she can be dangerous with others if kept with others too long. So she is in a secure ward. This is explanation is also edited in Chapter One.

- Harry's job. Oh boy, my idea of an Unspeakable has changed. Along with that, what Harry is expected to do has been changed too. So in order to keep him a spy, I had to change the title of his job. His profession is now a Coverty agent. They are basically a less-known spy acadamy who tack down bad wizards. It will be explained perfectly in Chapter Three, which I am currently writing the rough draft for. 

- Christmas. Somebody smack me. I forgot all about Christmas in the last part of chapter one. So when I go back through to change some things, I'm adding some Christmas extras. 

-Sirius. Poor Sirius, he was going to have a happy life in my story, but I guess I am going to have to change some things. Like when Harry was explaining about Sirius in chapter one is going to be Harry explaining about Luna. But Sirius will have a very special place both in my story and in my heart though he's dead. 

-Eric. Who's Eric you ask? Ginny and Draco's son. Yes, they now have a son. It works along the Ally kidnapping plot. More on him will be explain in chapter three.

Well, I hope that's it. Chapter two: "The End of the Insanity Rope" will be posted on Wednesday. 

~Paige Woods 


	2. Prologue: Never Coming Out

Insane Complexity 

-Prologue-

-Never Coming Out-

-_Disappearing everyday without so much of a word somehow. Think I broke the wings off of that little songbird. She never gonna fly to the top of the world right now_-

- Dixie Chicks, Home, Top of the World.

__

Eight years before the story takes place.

Voldemort sat by the window of the Riddle House. He was aware of the ten Death Eaters standing behind him, awaiting his commands. Yet, there was nothing to be done. It was accurate enough to say that his terror over the wizard world was weak. He had only been fully alive for two years. With Voldemort sitting by the window, it looked like he wasn't doing anything to get stronger. Well, I can say that wasn't true.

The Dark Wizard had wanted a safety net for his rule. The last time he had tried to take over the world, a baby had defeated him. Well, not just any baby, just Harry James Potter. And Voldemort knew that there was more on the inside than it seemed on the outside of his foe. If that Potter had found out that there was a way to defeat his adversary for good... well then he wouldn't have a chance to live.

Above all that, one year ago, Voldemort was told that he could exceed his power limit by one of his Death Eaters that was very brainy and quick to the books. Immediately, Voldemort had thirteen people working on the spells and enchantments for the ultimate.

So now, he was awaiting the owl that would give him an advantage over everything. Just hours before, he heard that his workers had found information. Yet, there was nothing of this to prove that they had. The stupid owl was taking its time. It didn't know how important this was to him. Unless the owl had got inter-... but Voldemort didn't want to think about that.

"Master?" asked a timid voice, and of course it was timid. Who wouldn't be? Voldemort sighed and turned in his chair. Within a fraction of a second, Voldemort had a hopeful feeling- maybe the stupid owl had gone to the wrong window. He knew that wasn't true. The owl was told to go to the person who will need it the most, and that was supposed to be him.

"What?" he snapped. With pleasure in his body, he watched that fool of a Death Eater take a small and slightly hard to see step back.

"It's been eight hours since they should have sent the owl."

"And?"

"I've talked to one of the researchers just now, and he said that the owl was sent out nine hours ago."

Voldemort didn't reply. Anger was bubbling up. What had happened to the owl? He wanted, no needed, the information. So whom did the owl go to? Knowing what he needed to do, Voldemort started walking towards the door. Before he left, he felt the anger increasing in his blood, and took out his wand. Voldemort muttered two, simple words.

The messenger was dead by the time Voldemort stepped into the hallway.

~*~

"C'mon, Hermione! Have a heart!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, no. And having a heart doesn't mean I have to let you reconfigure my face."

It was nearing the end of Hermione's holidays and she was kicking herself for coming home from the Burrow to her parents' pleas that they didn't see their own daughter anymore. As much as she loved them, she would have gone back to Professor Trelawney's classroom and sat through ten lessons. At least she could be with her friends there.

Hermione was sitting in her room, with her cousin, Natalie Williams. Natalie was a thirteen-year-old with intense, long, blonde hair that reached down to her bottom back. Her eyes were a dull green. Coming along with the territory was her obsession of trying to change people. This, unfortunately, came from her mother. Hermione had preferred her parents to invite the Williams's to the house when she wasn't home, or at least Natalie and her mother.

"Please! You are almost seventeen and you don't even use cosmetics daily. How are you ever going to get noticed by boys?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. And she thought that Ron could be annoying. Natalie exceeded his ways to infuriate by a mile. "I already have. So you can stop your little boyfriend scheme."

Natalie looked around the room for another suggestion for her taunts. All Hermione had was pictures of her two best friends, books, a white desk, a bed, and some stuff animals. Most of her stuff had been taken along with her during six years at some boarding school. Natalie, finally choosing one of the five topics to start with, said "All you ever do is read and do homework. Do you ever have fun?"

Of course Hermione had heard this before, multiple of times. Yet as much as the same speech had been said in her first year at Hogwarts, her peers had started laying off as they advance through the years. Maybe Hermione had started to loosen up and started having fun or maybe her peers had gotten tired of saying the same, exact phase.

Without knowing what sense of meanness came over her, Hermione spitted back, "At least I can have a good career when I get to that point of my life. At least I don't give my innocence up about two times a week."

The two girls glared at each other. Hermione's mother's call was suddenly heard from downstairs, traveling its way up to Hermione's room. Hermione sighed and walked out of her room with a side-glance at Natalie. She wasn't worried that Natalie would find out about the existence of magic. Oh no, all of her school books, quills, robes, and wizard games were secretly hidden behind her Muggle clothing, safe in a locked trunk, in her closet.

When Hermione was halfway down the stairs, Natalie had finally made a reasonable comeback. Hermione heard her door slam open, and Natalie's yell, "At least I'll won't be a hag sitting in a bar. I'll have a husband who loves me! You won't Hermi, because you aren't willing to try anything!"

Since Hermione was on the stairs and Natalie was standing in the doorway of Hermione's room, they couldn't see each other. However, the context of Natalie's message froze her dry. Hags and bars. It was right onto what some of Hermione's fears were all about. When she had these nightmares, it was usually her sitting all alone in a bar. Later, it will go onto Ron's family. Ron would have a wife and one child, despite the history of his name. Ron and his wife would come into the bar and laugh at her for not finding someone to love, or at least not chancing it.

But Harry, Harry was always alone in these dreams, too. How could he not be? If he ever defeated his foe, then his boyhood innocence and manly charms would be destroyed, or at least to people whom didn't know him well enough to care. But Hermione would help him through the shocks of murder; it had to be done to get her Harry back.

It always was a relief that Harry wasn't married in her dreams. At least she wasn't left out and Harry wouldn't make fun of her. But then again, this was her dreams; Ron, nor Harry, wouldn't taunt her in real life...

"Hermione!" yelled her mother again, annoyed.

Hermione looked behind her, up the stairs. Her cousin was now out of sight. With a shake of her head, Hermione was down the stairs.

~*~

When the Williams's finally left, Hermione was left alone up in her room, and she wanted to be. The reason for her mother's call was a piece of parchment that had came with an owl. Hermione couldn't open it until the Williams's had left.

The parchment was a strange piece. It was dyed a dark green and tied with a silver ribbon. The first thought that came to Hermione's mind when she first saw the letter was the Slytherin House. It's colors were also dark green and silver. There was another thing: there was a V.T.R scribbled on the front. Yet, her mother gave it to her anyway.

Now Hermione laid on her bed. She carefully untied the silver ribbon and read it.

It read in a nice capital printing:

Dear Master,

We found it in a short amount of time. Yet, I have bad news for you. There are spells and enchantments that can't be undone. We've looked all over the place, and found out that these enchantments are permanent. The enchantments are that the spells and information that are listed in this letter can only stay on paper until they are read by a person. Another thing- they could only be kept in the mind of certain people, or else the information is forgotten. As for these certain people, I couldn't find anything explaining what it meant.

Anyway, I have the two things you were searching for: to be indestructible and to have no limit to your powers...

Hermione read on, unblinkingly. Yet, before she could get an idea as to figure out what to do, she fainted.

~*~

Ten rows of graves were in her vision. These were the memorials of those who died from Voldemort's power. Well, not everyone, but all of her loved ones laid here. Looking down at the engraved names, she walked. Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Cho Chang (though Hermione had never liked her). More and more names went by until she stopped by one meaningful grave.

Harry James Potter.

Boy-Who-Lived,

Boy-Who-Was-Mistreated,

Boy-Who-Found-Friends,

Boy-Who-Never-Found-Love,

Boy-Who-Was-A-Hero,

Boy-Who-Died.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes. He died while fighting Voldemort. Harry Potter died; Voldemort lived to cause more and more destruction. All because of Hermione being out in the open where Voldemort could catch her and get the information that he need out of her. All because of the information that she now held.

Hermione took another step past Harry's grave and looked at the one next to it.

Ronald Weasley.

6 siblings

Youngest brother

3 one in the ground

Rest in Peace.

The last one of the whole ten rows was next. Hermione knew who it was. She didn't have to look down, but she did anyway.

Hermione Granger-

We loved you when you

were young and smart

We feel sympathy for

you when you had the

information and were stupid.

You should told someone

about it, or didn't get caught.

But you did.

So there were the three graves, two in the moonlight, one in the darkness. All of the three friends, musketeers, the trio, or whatever they could be called, were together.

~*~

Hermione sat up in her bed quickly. If sweat was tickling down her face, she didn't notice it. The dream was still on her mind. Everyone who she knew and was her Hogwart's family, was dead.

If the dream came true, then she would be pursued for the information that she now held. The information of the destruction of Voldemort and the spells to get more power would destroyed her and everyone. And as said in the letter, Hermione knew that she couldn't get rid of it. She knew that she couldn't tell anyone. It had to be her, her alone to keep it.

She knew what she had to do.

Hermione hopped out of her bed and tiptoed across the hardwood floor to her desk. There, Hermione found three pieces of parchment. It took her fifteen minutes to write goodbye notes to Harry, Ron, and her parents. Yet, she was avoiding the what and why, and Hermione knew that all three of them would want to know the cause of this.

After another ten minutes sitting at her desk, Hermione got the courage to give the letters to Harry and Ron to the barn owl that she was borrowing for the summer. Sadly, she watched the owl fly off within the night. Hermione knew that she probably would never see the real Harry and Ron for a very long time; if ever.

Once the owl was out of her sight, Hermione centered her parents' letter on the middle of her desk. She then went to her old-fashioned jewelry box and went through it, trying to find something particular. When she did, she shoved it on her wrist and started for her closet to grab her cloak. The object that she found in her jewelry box was a golden charm bracelet. Harry and Ron had gotten it for her last Christmas. There were only a few charms on it, but those were a book, three linked hands, and a lion.

When Hermione was at her door, she turned around. It was common knowledge that you couldn't bring much belongings on a journey like this. You could only have what they gave you. Though it hurt her that she wouldn't be having her favorite things in her life, she convinced herself that she was doing this for their protection.

Their protection. Her protection.

Yet, Hermione grabbed one more thing. She grabbed a fragile picture and walked out of her room.

She hoped that Harry and Albus Dumbledore could hold off Voldemort.

It would take considerate amount of acting on her account. She had to act like she had the disease that would go with her ways.

But she knew what she had to do.

~*~

Hermione was visibly shaking in the courtyard of St. Mangos. Though she had taken floo powder to get to the Three Broomsticks, the sixteen-year-old had walked all of the way to the hospital, which were miles away from Hogsmeade. No one had stopped her, and she was relieved. If they had, there was a slight possibility that either one of her professors would have noticed her.

Hermione walked along in a daze, practicing what she would have to do later, in front of people who she didn't know. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see doctors all around talking to their wards. With a blow to Hermione's stomach, she realized that this could be her. She could be outside, where Voldemort could get her, and change the Wizard World as it was. With fierce stubbornness, Hermione resolved to not let the doctors take her outside when she was within their keep. She wanted to stay inside, where it was safe and sound. She wanted the highest protection possible.

She wanted to never come out.

Knowing what she had to do, Hermione stopped right in the middle of the courtyard and stood there. Her eyes were situated on a distance mountain peak though the birch trees at the edge of the courtyard. Her hands were down at her sides.

Cold air swirled at her sides. A clock chime was heard in the distance. People were heard walking, talking, and occasionally screaming, as it should be at a hospital. For a million years, Hermione couldn't forget this. It would be her last minutes outside for a long time, and she wanted it like that.

It took a few minutes until she was noticed. A doctor, who was rolling his protégé around in a wheelchair, had just stopped. Hermione crowded her mind with the text from Hogwarts: A History. It would help her mind to stay a million miles away from what was happening around her.

She didn't know what had happened next. All she could remember was doctors forcing her down in a wheelchair, and several rooms where tests were preformed.

At the end, Hermione Granger had gone down in the books as a Gricrucio Ward.

Yet, she knew the truth. No one else did.

For protection of her family, friends, and herself, she needed to be kept locked up with the information that she held.

~*~


	3. Chapter One: Digging Up Mental Graves

Insane Complexity 

-Chapter 1-

DEDICATION: To Cassandra, Ashley, Brittany, JJ, Rachel, Sarah C., Heather, Stephanie, April, Jaclyn, Raevyn, Tina, Maria, "Gum", and "Lead.", Nicole I miss all of you! Good luck and may you achieve all of your goals!

__

I'm looking for a place-I'm searching for a face-Is anybody here I know-Cuase nothings going right-And everything is a mess-and no one likes to be alone-

~I'm With You:: Let Go:: Avril Lavigne

***

"Master. We have the information requested."

Voldemort turned around to the bowing follower. "You know who has my information?"

"Yes Master. Took us eight years, but we found her."

"Who is it?"

The follower told him. "So, it is she that holds the information." An evil smiled appeared upon his face. "Harry Potter, let the games begin."

******

"And where did Harry hide? He hid in an old trailer that was left to rot in the Clearing Woods! But even the girls found him there!" Ron laughed, taking another swing of his butterbeer. "Harry tried to climb out of the window, but the girls had surrounded the trailer and had pulled him down when he tried to escape. So, he was forced to answer every question before he was let go! It was some potion, Abs," Ron said, still laughing, looking over at his red-faced wife.

"Really, it's bad enough with Harry being chased because he's the boy-who-lived, but with the potion... darn, I would've loved to have been there!" Fred laughed, smacking Harry on the back.

Harry had his elbows on the table and his face was in the palms of his hands trying to cover his burgundy face. It was Christmas Eve and Harry was sitting a the table in The Prancing Erumpent, waiting for their meals to come out. It was Christmas Eve and Harry would have loved to be doing other things instead of sitting with his family. True, Christmas was the time to spend with friends and family- but not if you were Harry Potter. It was Christmas Eve... and the anniversary of Voldemort's first real attack of his upcoming, or as they called it. That's where Harry would rather be, out fighting Voldemort. But he had his orders.

That's right, orders. It had been seven years since he had got out of Hogwarts. Compared with the present, seven years ago Harry was innocent about the evil that surrounded the world. When he had got out of Hogwarts, he couldn't have been more happy- that last year was horrible, as one was missing. However, that cheerful mood was squashed when every morning there were at least twenty owls, offering him jobs. He considered almost everyone, except for modeling: have all of the fans and wear the latest wizardry fashions and miss the old days on the train to Hogwarts? Become a train conductor! Ron had made fun of the last one, imagining Harry wearing blue overalls with a striped hat.

However, in the end, it was down to the last choice. How could he become a star quidditch player when there was still terror waiting to kill him and all of the Muggles and Muggle-borns? He decided on becoming an auror. Those times were rough. He had nowhere to live and the memory was still afresh in his mind. Added to the pile was that he didn't know where to go to apply for the job. Luckily, he had to wait a short amount of time until the messanger of a Coverty Agent showed up to offer him a job. At first he was a bit confused as what a Coverty Agent was but later it was explained to him that an agent was a spy.

Harry looked around at the table. Ron seemed to have started the whole Weasley clan on another topic. All had smiling faces, yet Harry could tell that they were trying to forget the evils that lurked outside. As it was Christmas Eve. Harry took a glance at everyone's faces, starting with Ron.

Ron was an employee for the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports. Years ago, Ron had been hoping for a job as a keeper for the Cannons, but the Cannons had been satisfied enough with the keeper that they had. So when the job offer came up to be part of the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports, he had cheerfully took it. "See what I told Hermione, I didn't have to get good grades in order to a job that I wanted!" Ron said after he sent the acceptance owl back.

In fact, Ron had all of it; a job, a family of his own, a wife, and occasionally, fame. Two years after Ron had been an employee for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, he met Abigail Hart on the Knight Bus. In fact, he was drunk when they met. Unlike other girls, Abby saw past the gross and disgusting part of him (he was drunk, remember?) and only saw his charming side, which Harry added, was very fortunate, because Abby probably would have thrown a shoe at him.

It was three years after Ron met her that he was told the news: he was going to be made a father. When Abby was getting elope, she was pregnant. When she was eight months into it, they found a house. However, the house had the history of being a hotel in the 1800's for the rich business men. It had three floors, each hosted one mammoth suite. So they had asked Harry and Ginny to pick one floor and pay one-third of the rent.

Harry smiled at the sudden memories. He moved onto Luna. Luna, over the past years had been growing closer to Ginny, thus proving that Luna became one of their freinds. Ron had started dated Luna in sixth year when Hermione was still there up to when Ron was out of Hogwarts. It was too hard to have a relationship with someone who was still in school. Now, however, Luna was the main editor on the Quibbler, which was no surprise to anyone. 

Ginny and Draco. More had been surprised to see those two to get together. While Ginny was on the second floor of the Janus, or how they took up calling the house, Harry was on the third floor, and Ron and Abby were on the first floor, as she was pregnant at the time. Ginny shared her floor with Draco, and was a star reporter for the Daily Prophet. Draco, however, was a spokesperson for the aurors. With their freestyle jobs, they were able to raise a kid. Eric Arther Malfoy was his name. 

Harry skipped by Bill's, Charlie's, and Percy's families. He didn't have much memories from them. Molly sat talking with Fred and George. Fred and George had their own joke shop, which Harry was pleased to remember that "Wizard Weasley Wheezes" blew away Zonkos the first year that it was up.

"Uncley Harry! Uncley Harry! I need ta ask a question!"

Harry snapped out of his mind and looked down next to him. Allison, Ron and Abby's child, was looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you have to go?" asked Ally, her blue eyes shinning up at him.

"What?"

Ron had stopped his conversation with Sirius and looked at Harry. "She means that we never see you anymore, and when we do, you are always called away for some reason."

Harry felt guilty. What Ron had said was true. He just didn't think that he noticed. When he wasn't called to have a new assignment at the Unspeakable Headquarters, he tried to stay clear of Ron and his family. He had lost one person and that was hard enough. He didn't need Voldemort taking more away and the gut wrenching he felt the first time.

"I.... uh... I have to stop Voldemort, you know that."

Ron didn't look convinced. "Yeah, I do know. But you're always gone for a week. If I didn't know better, you are following Hermione's traits and looking into the library."

What Harry did for a living was always classified. He didn't tell anyone, not even Ron. He guessed it was because of the relationship dulling between them, or he didn't want to harm anyone. What Harry did for a living was his to decide whether or not to tell. As for these week absences, he was sent undercover to spy and fight.

Harry didn't reply to Ron's last sentence. "But, Voldemort won't make an appearance on Christmas Eve, right?"

Ally was watching this with narrowed eyes, absorbing every word. Yet, when Harry said those last few words, her eyes widened. Ally had a belief that jinxes and miracles came true, and if you didn't stop the jinxes with three knocks on wood, "bad things would happen". In Ally's terms, what Harry had just said was a jinx. She raised her tiny hand and started knocking on the tabletop.

Yet, before she could finish the last knock, Ron scowled her. "Allison, stop it. We're in a public place. There's no need for you to behave that way."

Ally stilled had her fist in midair. "But... Uncley Harry said somethin' 'bout Vold-a-mortie comin'--"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that people nearby had flinched at the name. From Ron's reaction, a mixture of embarrassment and anger, he had saw them to. The rest of the table had stopped their chatter to look upon the sight that was before them. "Allison Leigh Weasley! How many times have I told you! Do not say the name! Get it?" Ally nodded. "Good. Now sit there and shut your mouth." Ron hissed.

Harry was uncomfortable. Of course he had saw Ron like this. Many times, but to see him yell at his daughter, that was different. Harry looked at Ally, her blue eyes that she got from her father, tearing up. This inspired him to say something. "Ron, don't get mad at Ally. She probably picked it up from me."

Ron glared at him. "Then maybe you shouldn't say it around her."

"She shouldn't have any fear of--" Harry caught himself from saying the name. But then again, he wasn't going to say "You-Know-Who" either.

"She should. She isn't like you, Harry. You can go out there and fight You-Know-Who and come back with a only a scar and a tiny personality damage, but she can't. She'll die."

"I know that. But she isn't going to go out there and fight Voldemort now, is she?"

Ron looked Harry straight in the eye. "You are annoying, almost as annoying Hermione was about her schoolwork, but not quite. No, you aren't annoying with the schoolwork, but my parenting skills...when you are about as far from knowledge of any parent-thing as you can be!" They were speaking in quiet voices, just like quiet hisses now to not disturb anyone.

"Well, someone has too. Hermione isn't here to tell you how to do things right, so someone has to."

"What, be annoying? Look how annoying she was and look where she is now!"

Harry's glare increased. He couldn't muster up enough willpower to punch Ron. No, his training at the Unspeakable Headquarters had taught him to have patience. Instead, with one last intimidating glare, Harry left the restaurant.

******

It was amazing on how much rain can creased the anger. Harry was walking outside , just letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. About five minutes into his walking, rain started falling instead of snow. It was also amazing how the rain was falling at this time of year.

Harry walked along London's sidewalks. That was the first time Harry and Ron had spoken about Hermione. The first time in eight years. Both had pain when she was diagnosed, and for Harry, the pain hadn't decrease. Yet, beneath the pain was curiosity. Beneath his skin, he knew something wasn't right. From the first time he laid his eyes over the parchment with Hermione's small, but frantic script he felt that something wasn't how it seemed.

But back then, Harry knew it wasn't natural. True, it had been a week after he last saw her, then her letter came, but it wasn't natural. She seemed perfectly sane when she left, but now she was in St. Mungo's department for the fully mental. And her writing... There was something uncanny about it. He had the writing checked just in case it wasn't forged, but it wasn't.

During her first five years at St. Mungos, Harry and Ron came to see her. That was the first and last time that any of them had paid a visit. It was very uncomfortable seeing Hermione sitting on her bed, her back straight and hands holding the end of the bed tightly. Her eyes were focused on something on the wall that only she could see. The visit was very quick. Ron had told her the news, he was going to be a father, and she was to be the godmother of the child, and Harry the godfather. There was no response.

Harry remembered that night after their visit to Hermione that they had packed up all of her stuff that they had been keeping and buried it under her favorite tree at Hogwarts. Along with the box, they had buried their memories and will to talk about her.

That is, until tonight. This night, they had unconsciously dug up that hole...

Harry sighed and stopped walking. Amongst his journey around London, he had made his way to King Cross Station. He had no idea why his feet brought him to Kings Cross. There was nothing here for him to see. Harry suddenly grinned. This was exactly where he met the Weasleys. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to ruin another of his friendships.

********

There were red and clear lights shining on the Janus as it came into Harry's view. Harry's heart stopped. Those colors belonged to the Auror force. Something had happened. Regaining his senses, Harry ran up to the house. There were people of the Auror division standing outside of it, making reports.

He dodged human forms and headed straight to where he saw his friends. Ron's face showed horror all over it; and he was holding Abby very close to him. Abby had streams of water running down her face, yet Harry couldn't tell, as Abby's face was turned inward to her husband's chest. Ginny and Draco were there. Ginny look about half way to tears herself, and Draco had a severe face. Yet, little Ally wasn't there.

"What happened?" Harry asked when he reached the group.

Ron looked up and choked. "When we got home... Ally... sent to her room... it was quiet... Abby went up to check... she wasn't there."

Harry shook his head, looking back at the building. He couldn't believe it, so he had to see for himself.

Ally's room was in the far east hall, away from the living room, where Abby and Ron probably were when she was abducted. It could have been possible that Ally was gone. Harry ran through the house and the Aurors weren't bothering to stop him. He had been in training with most of these Aurors and they knew that Harry was one of the good guys.

There were more Aurors in the bedroom, looking for more clues. From the looks of their faces, they knew what happened. Voldemort had assailed again.

One of the Aurors looked up. He too had foreboding surrounding his facial expressions. "Potter, there's a message over there for you."

Harry's eyebrows creased and he went over to the wall where the Auror pointed at. On the wall was a piece of parchment being hold up by a pin that was a lightning bolt. Harry ripped off the parchment and the pin went to fall behind the dresser. He took no notice.

It read:

Potter,

I took something of value from you.

One of your friends has something that I want.

Now usually, I could get it back, but wards that I can't get by protect her.

If you want the little girl to live, get what I want. The girl knows. You know whom- she may be insane, but she has what I want.

There are three rules that you have to follow, or the girl dies.

1.)You have thirteen days. Each day will have a destruction, so the longer it takes, the more people are going to die.

2.)Don't run to get more help. I have spies stationed around. If you do, people dear to you will die.

3.) Don't plan to hurt me. If you do, you won't win.

The time starts ticking now.

-V

Harry looked up. He didn't trust Voldemort about anything, but he believed that Voldemort wouldn't kill Ally for the mere fact that if he did, he wouldn't get the so precious information. Their war had changed into something that benefited them both. Harry suddenly didn't want to look into the future.

Sighing, Harry looked around the room. This wasn't going to be easy. If what Voldemort had said about Hermione was true, then Harry wasn't so sure since Voldemort had lied to him before, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. But it didn't make sense.

He picked up a stuff animal from Ally's bed. It was one he got her for Christmas and that Ally cherished dearly. It was a green and pink stuffed hippogriff. With that, he walked out of the room. Letter and stuff animal tightly clutched in his hand. No one stopped him until he was outside, confronted with his family.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron called out to him.

"I'm going."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you to fight You-Know-Who. I've already lost Ally and I'm not losing you either! No!" He said when Harry opened his mouth, "No, I'm not letting you go. I'm not in the mood... oh how Ally must hate me. The last time I saw her, I yelled at her!" A man whose offspring had been kidnapped changed the factor of manpower. Tears started rolling down his face.

Harry blinked. He was not going to get help. He was going to do it alone and that was final. "I'm going." He said before he apparated out.

******

St. Mungos loomed in front of him, warning him to stay away. Yet, when there wasn't anyway to get Ally from his worst nemesis except this one, he was willing to attempt to try this. Nevertheless, he knew whom Voldemort was talking about. He knew that she couldn't have whatever Voldemort want, that was absurd. She was in the deepest parts of the hospital, way past where Neville Longbottom's parents were situated.

There was a young witch at the front desk moving her head in a dance fashion. As Harry loomed forward, still clutching the stuff hippogriff and the letter, he could hear the soft humming of the music of Witches' Beauty 2.5 radio station. The young witch looked up when she sensed Harry's presence.

The receptionist tensed up. Harry watched as her eyes widened and her hand reached to turn down the volume of the radio. Her hands then traveled to her hair to make sure it was in place. Harry was sure that she knew who he was. Darn that witch magazine who featured his picture on their pages more than once. Though Harry always hated it, Ron had kept a collection of the magazines that had his face plastered to it.

"H-h-hello, Mr.- Mr. Potter. What do you want me t-t-to do?" Her face turned red as a tomato.

He was very annoyed on the inside, but on the outside he had his poker face on. "I would like to pay a visit to one of your patients."

The receptionist made a swipe to put her blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes traveled to his hands. Her eyes made a slight attempt to narrow in questioning as she looked up at him. "You have a-a-a child?" That question was dumb, she and Harry both knew it. It would surely made news if Harry had a child, and so far, Harry was quite the swinging bachelor. Both turned red. To cover up her mistake, she added, "Where do you want to go?"

"I need to go to the mental department."

Her eyes blinked a couple of times and before she could open her mouth to embarrass herself more, there was a voice behind Harry.

"Grace, I'll take it from here." Harry recognized the voice. He turned around and smiled. It was Neville. Grace, the burning receptionist, sat down to recover her senses. Oh, if this gets out, her friends would have a field day. Not because she actually met the great Harry Potter, but because of her claim: When I get to meet him, I'll be calm and confident, and he'll like me. Sure, like that happened now. She watched Neville and Harry walk away towards the mental wards.

"So, what brings you here? We haven't seen you for a while now." Neville asked.

Harry shrugged, trying to act casual, though his insides were churning. "Oh, you know."

"No, I don't know. Tell me." When Harry didn't reply, Neville added, "Who are you seeing?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione."

"Why? I mean, you've haven't seen her since, well it has been awhile." Harry looked over just in time to see Neville's face before it changed back to its blankness. The expression had anxiousness written all over it, as if he was afraid of Harry finding out something. It was also strange, Harry thought, that Neville had grown up to not to be the little nervous boy. Now he was like any other guy.

"Can't I just see one of my friends?"

Neville raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything in reply. Silence surrounded them as they walked through the hallways of the hospital. The walls had taken on a grayish-hue color and was closing in on them. There was another office with a older man sitting at the desk this time. Neville steered them down a left hallway; there was quite a walk until they reach the room. Rooms, laboratories, and offices were starting to pop up.

They stopped in front of room 434. Neville looked into the window and turned back to Harry. "The doctor is giving her a check up, so we can't go in there yet." Harry made a face; Neville mistaking it as a grimace for not being able to go and see her. However, Harry's grimace wasn't about being able to go and see her right away. Instead, it was of Hermione's appearance.

Harry hadn't seen her for six years. Yet, the memory was still there. Her form had hit both of them in the face. She was very skinny, almost beyond doubt and skinnier than Harry had ever been. When Harry and Ron had asked the doctor assigned to her then about her skinniness, the doctor had shrugged and said that she wasn't eating. As for her hair, it had been busier than usual, given the fact that she didn't brush it, or try to, everyday.

But now... it was all different. She was different. More weight appeared to be on her, proving that she was eating healthy, though she was insane. There was more color in her face, which Harry also saw that her facial features had changed a little too. Her hair had grown longer, and had been brushed that day. Most of the bushiness was gone from the weight of her hair, which was now rolling down her back, touching the cotton of her garb.

"There's a room in which we can sit in and watch."

Harry, keeping his glaze on the person, said, "How much longer will it take?"

"Uh, well, it seems as if Dr. Weller has just started."

Harry nodded. They went into the room next door. Indeed, there was a mirrored one-sided glass in which Harry and Neville could watch the process. Yet, it wasn't a grayish room like the ones Harry saw on primetime television.

The room was a bright color, yellow in fact. There was a couch made of fine leather off to one side of the room for other purposes. In front of the glass was desks, which Harry concluded were for the papers that the observers were to fill out.

So Harry and Neville sat down, watching and listening to Dr. Weller continuing on her checkup. Harry watched as Dr. Weller spun her wand around Hermione's head, blue light coming out and traveling into Hermione's body. He watch as Hermione give an outward shudder to the blue light...

It was eerily silent. Dr. Weller had finished the orally version of the check-up, and was now taking some notes on her clipboard. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, eerily sitting straight up. Her hands were placed delicately at the ends, them too were strange, almost trying to reach out to Harry. Her eyes were staring at one point in the wall...

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes moved. It was very slight, but as an Unspeakable Agent, Harry caught it. She was looking straight into his very own. Yet, that was absurd, as there was a fact that there was only one side that you could see into. Hermione's eyes moved back into the spot that they were and her head rolled on her shoulder.

Harry turned away from the window, dropping the subject. Neville got a uncanny feeling on the back of his neck. Harry looked as if he was thinking something over completely, and that something was making his brow furrow. At length, Neville caught what was making Harry think.

"Neville, how long have you been working here?"

"Ah, about four years. I needed money for getting through college. I'm going to be a Herbology teacher when I get through college."

"Are you her caretaker?"

"Hers and others, yes... though not during the day. Only at night." Neville was tensing up. And that was how Harry knew that something was really go on.

"What was she diagnosed with again?"

"Gricrucio."

Harry was asking him questions that he was sworn to not answer if it ever came to it. However, Harry was Hermione's best friend, even if he wouldn't come and visit her, he deserved to know what was going on with his best friend. These two heated debates were inside Neville, so he did the only thing to do in this situation; give the answers but not directly and in detail.

"What is that again?"

Neville blinked. Suddenly the debates stopped, leaving him with only one side of the argument. "The check-up is almost done, but by then Hermione would have to sleep. If you want, you can read her file."

~**~

Harry was getting an headache. Sighing, and looking up from the large file in Neville's office, he moved the lamp slightly towards the other way. It was midday by now, and he wasn't even three-fourths through the file. He wanted to get up and stretch but his self-will wasn't letting him. And only because of the way that Hermione looked at him through that glass, though she wasn't supposed to know that he was there.

The light from his Raphometer was blinking. He had long since turned it off, refusing to look at the screen to see who was trying to get a hold of him. Yet, he had a fine idea of who it was. Ron, Tonks and Mad-Eye, Molly, and his boss at work. He knew that if he didn't respond and turned up safely, he was in for a yelling match with his boss. Yet, it was hard. Something was wrong, and he was determined to figure it out. That and Ally's kidnapping.

Argh! He need to get away from this desk and this tiny room or he'll be rooming next to Hermione. Finally making a decision, he shut the folder, leaving it on Neville's desk.

The hospital was still dreary, as it was expected. He assumed that he was miles above ground, for the lack of space on the ground level. That and it was easier to keep the wards under control. No one asked why Harry was there. They went onto whatever they were doing, whether it was talking to a patient's family or checking in on their wards. Some of these could have been spies, Harry thought. Harry kept on walking until room 434.

The room was cleared, all except Hermione. He paused, looking into the squared window that was placed fixedly into the door. She was standing by the window, tracing the bars that were positioned outside of her window. Her face was exceptionally blanked and her eyes were unfocused, turned to the mountains.

From her patterns on the window, dimming the fog that rested on it, Harry could conclude that it was chilly outside; though that the inside didn't reflect the cold. Gaining his will, Harry turned to door handle, and was surprised that it wasn't locked.

Hermione turned around from the window at the sound of the door opening. She didn't have her daily check-up until 7:30 p.m. and she didn't have visitors. Harry watched Hermione blink.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, looking down at the stuffed hippogriff that he was holding.

In reply, Hermione arched her neck to the left.

"So, how have you've been?"

Her face was so blank. Nonetheless, her eyes had a trivial insight as if she was trying to tell him to get over with the welcomes. Harry sighed and bit his lip watching as Hermione leaned onto the window ledge. "You're not going to talk to me. Fine. Let me tell you, I don't care if you don't want to talk, but you have something that might save my godchild, whom I love like my own. I'm not going to let her die because of you." He moved closer, surprised at his own harshness, but he didn't let it show. "You have something that Voldemort wants. Give it to me."

She blinked again.

Harry slapped his hands to his face. He needed to calm down. That much was needed. When he looked up again, Hermione had her head facing away from Harry, looking out of the window. Harry's insides were struggling to keep their form. He looked down to where her hand was situated on the wall, making her uniform sleeve slip a little. On her wrist he could see a glint of gold. Suspicion wiped away all of the anger as he reached over to take her arm.

Hermione whipped her face around, her blank expression disappeared. In its place was a frightened expression as she too looked down at her wrist. Harry's eyebrows heightened in confusion as he looked down. On her skinny wrist was a charm bracelet... the very one that Ron and he had got for her for Christmas nine years ago. As they looked into each other's eyes, both with angry expressions, Harry's memories of that time brought forth.

Hermione's eyes were trying to get him away, telling him he had no right to come in here and demand something that she couldn't give. She might have been insane, but damn, she was intimidating.

Harry let go of her wrist. Now he knew for sure that she had something that Voldemort wanted. But the question was if she was going to give it away to Harry to save Ally. If Harry knew Hermione, he also knew that she was stubborn to all of the way.

He stopped when he saw Neville waiting by the door, looking at him. Harry bit his lip and made his way outside of Hermione's cell. The steel door now separating from her tormentor, Hermione had gone back looking out of the window. Sighing, Neville said, "Have you've been though all of the files?"

"Halfway. I'm thinking about calling it quits. There's nothing in those files Neville."

Neville crossed his arms. "You just need to keep on reading."

Harry growled. "What have I've been doing for the past eleven hours Neville? Reading about the reports that the various doctors have made about how insane Hermione Granger is!"

Neville looked around them, making sure no one was listening. He was sure that he wouldn't be allowed to give others the patient's folder to read. "Ok, fine. I know you want to help her but..." Neville paused, closing his eyes. "Just, just go home and get a rest. Come back and read. Just get a rest."

~**~

Author Notes: Well, I hoped that was interesting. It was a hard chapter, as it was focusing on Harry after the whole ordeal and Voldemort's attacks. Remember, this is chapter one. I couldn't really focusing the whole thing on Voldemort's attacks. That is not what this story is for. Oh, and just in. If you want updates as to where I am on this story, leave your email. I'll send you loads of TUOIA updates- however, nothing else. I promise.

Author Responses to the Prologue reviewers:

Angelic Ashley- Ha! You reviewed! After all of my pushing and whining- Read my story, I read yours, blahblahblah. And it is supposed to be annoying! Thank you for that compliment- Oh well, I know you and I know your writing style so this is bound to be good! When I read it, it made me felt very good. Thanks... and in my mind St 'Mangos' is a fruit.. hehe, never mind. Just Joking. It is a hospital.

Arkbar- Oh... I am so happy that you said that not much was given away... that was what I was hoping for. Secrets are fun, especially when you won't give them away to your die-hard Harry Potter FanFic friends... *grins evilly* Well, you said something about Voldemort being human... I don't think I was thinking about that, but maybe my unconscious-state of mind was and thought that Voldemort has been in the world for ten years now-- he needs to ask sorta human.

blah gurl- NO! Not read between the lines... read between the letters- cause it was one word, as you saw from other Author responses.

Darth Flirt yup, you are right, you are going to know what is wrong with Hermione within a few chapters.

Revia- Another person who can whack me on the head with the fifth Harry Potter book, when it came out. And I thought I was being sneaky. Stupid me. Good conclusion about Hermione telling Harry about the conclusion, yet it wouldn't be reality. Hermione had that dream, about she telling Dumbledore and Harry, yet in the end, the information killed everyone she loved. So she went into hiding so no Harry and Ron wouldn't die because of her. Selfish, really, but without it, it would be really fake.

silent_sinta- Oh no! That is just really funny... I think I made a slight joke that Harry is going to be rooming next to Hermione if he didn't figure out what happened! I'm such an idiot. Hopefully this chapter had you on the edge of your seat! Oh, and do you actually think I am going to tell you what Hermione is going to do? No way.

Twirler- Oh my. I really need to stump you guys. I don't know what I was thinking when I made that challenge. You can whack me upside the head. You guys are really smart or I am really dumb to say 'Hey there's something wrong with Gricrucio.' Well, you didn't get the answer in this chapter. Next chapter.


	4. Chapter Two: It's Time To Let Go

**__**

Insane Complexity 

Chapter 2

It's Time To Let Go 

When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on. 

-- Thomas Jefferson

Get some rest, Neville had said. That was exactly what Harry was trying to do, yet with the mayhem and the knowledge that Neville wasn't telling him something, the sleep didn't want to come on pleasantly. Harry rolled onto his back. Or it might of been because of this mattress, Harry added silently to himself. This mattress was stubbornly firm, as he had got it from a five Galleons mattress sale and the time and money (that he was willing to spend for a mattress) were tight. 

Harry rolled onto his side. He was supposed to get a new mattress soon,

that was whenever the Hogsmeade Mattress Store owled for his appointment. Harry looked up at his ceiling. It wasn't white like others, but was glass. True, the house dated back to the 1800s, but the owners who lived here before the Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys had took out the ceiling and made a glass roof. It was a cloudy night with only one bright star peeping out, it reminded him of the night he got his last letter from Hermione... 

Harry shook the thoughts out from of his head. It was useless trying to get some rest. He looked at his Muggle alarm clock. 3:18 A.M. Harry bit his lip. It was either sitting here in a dark room doing absolutely nothing or going through Hermione's paperwork... 

However, before Harry could decide between these two, his Raphometer went off. 

"Harry Potter, get your sleazy butt over here! If I heard correctly from an Auror friend of mine, you are in so much trouble," the voice of his boss screeched out into his bedroom. 

Correction- he had three choices. Sit here doing absolutely nothing or go through Hermione's paperwork or getting yelled at for not following standard procedure of a Covertly Agent. Harry sighed. There could only be so much a person can take before he went rebellious. And now this rebellious stage was so close. And everything was going so wrong. He felt so horrible sitting here in a dark room when Ally could be in horrible conditions. Yet, what could he do to help his little Ally at 3:18, no 3:20 in the morning? 

"Potter, this is the last time I call you before I have to send out the Cheka and have you in for condemnation!" his boss called again. The Cheka was the term for the Covertly Agents' Secret Police. They were rarely used, as it was to bring agents or captives to the headquarters. But when they were usedthey were brutal. Harry shuddered at the fact of the Cheka coming to get him. 

That made up his mind and off to the C.A.H he went, though if he would have picked going through Hermione's paperwork, he would have learned more. 

__

--*--

Neville ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this. Right in front of him was a piece of St. Mungos parchment sentencing death. He could feel the stares of the two others in the conference room with him. No, it wasn't true. His mind was fighting back. It couldn't be true. Yet, it was. Those words stood out at him. Patient number 805518 or Granger, Hermione was next in the line-up for execution. 

He looked up at the doctors, "Why her?" 

The tallest doctor shifted in his chair. "She is next on the list." Seeing Neville's look, he added, "You know we can't keep her. The war with Voldemort has diminished our resources. You also know that in order to feed the other," he paused here searching for the right word, "Sane patients who can show that they can survive without help. Remember, St. Mungos resources are limited, and even if there is magic, it won't work as you should know. Patient number 805518 is this month's execution." 

"Stop speaking of her as a number!" Neville barked, getting up out of his chair. He covered his eyes with his hands. Sighing, he said, "When is she getting...?" 

"December Thirtieth. In five days, Mr. Longbottom." 

"Nice Christmas present for Hermione," Neville muttered, sarcastically. 

"What was that?" asked the blonde doctor. 

Neville shook his head, "Never mind," then, "What if she gets well in the next five days?" 

The doctors raised their eyebrows. "Mr. Longbottom, patient 805518 has been in our care for eight years. Never has she shown much growth. She will be doomed with being a St. Mungo's Gricrucio Ward until her life ends." 

Hot droplets tickled out of his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. _Oh Harry, you'd better work fast. _

****

--*--

Harry walked into the C.A.H from the front doors, and turn immediately left. The interior of the building was very plain, but the magic that was surrounding and securing the headquarters made up for it. Harry kept walking until he got to a deadend. A clear cylinder came down promptly, locking him in with no means of escape.

Golden rays came out of the cylinder walls, running all over Harry's body. He stood still and waited until this process was completed. 

"Body is identifiable. This is now the spell part. Please take the wand out of the slot on the right," said a monotone voice. 

Harry followed the instructions. His hands lifted the piece of wood out of the slot. All of this was part of the procedure of security. 

"Please say the spell that was design for you now," said the monotone voice. This part of the procedure was to ensure that no one using a Polyjuice Potion or a glamour to get in the headquarters. There were voice and technique apparatuses ensuring that the person was who they said they were and were allowed in the C.A.H.

Harry said his spell. The golden rays disappeared and there was another, less monotone, more emotional voice. "Welcome Agent Potter. Where would you like to go today?" 

"Section 41-902," Harry said. Suddenly the cylinder lifted off the ground. To anyone standing before it, they would of see a cylinder with a human body vanished into the thin air. 

Section 41-902 had the same plainness as the lobby. However, the mood was darker. There wasn't as much people here as there were in the lobby or in any other sections in fact. Section 41-902 was where Harry's boss held her forces. 

The golden cylinder reappeared and Harry stepped out of it. With the same uninterested and detected mood as when he had entered the lobby, Harry entered his boss's office- without knocking. He had long since known that Desiree Curry had a mother's view about her work- or in other words she knew everything that happened at the C.A.H. 

Desiree Curry was sitting at her desk when he came in. She had midnight black hair that was always up in a single braid. She was very young to be at her position, which she always bragged about. Her age was always classified, though, since there was Desiree's refusal to tell anyone her true age. 

Desiree looked up at him, raising a thick eyebrow. "You didn't knock." It was made to be a simple statement. 

Harry almost rolled his eyes but held back just in time. "Just cut to the crap and say you're angry, Curry. Yell at me and get it over with. I've got things to do today." 

Her pleasant manner disappeared instantly and she jumped to the chase. "Would you like to show me the note?" 

"No. It's my mission, no one else's." 

"Potter, You-Know-Who is the Covertly Agents' entire mission. They share the mission to take him down. Not just the Boy-Who-Lives." 

Harry's blood was starting to boil. "Oh really? Where are they when Voldemort attacks? Certainly not trying to subdue him. Oh no; they are planning secretly to hurt him, but it's always too late! He already attacked those certain places when he was rumored to attack. No, your agents are always one step behind Voldemort." 

"Oh and you're much better than them?" 

"No, but it's my mission. You want to know why they are always the defence of the attack and afraid to take the offence?" Desiree's eyes blinked furiously as Harry dared to go on. "They're afraid of him. Oh everyone is, but they are afraid to face him. They heard about how cruel and vicious Voldemort is. It's my mission alone." 

Desiree glared at him. "So, you are so powerful?" 

Harry put his hands down on her desk, looking intimidating. He was throwing tranquility and common sense to the wind. "You want another reason? There was a prophecy that basically said that either I have to die or I have to kill him. Me alone. It's my mission because he has taken five of my loved ones' life and kidnapped another precious one. When you say it's not my mission alone, you are wrong! In the end it's going to be Voldemort and me fighting each other- ALONE!" 

Harry turned to walk out of Desiree's office. 

"Harry Potter!" Desiree called out to him. "Don't you dare walk out of here." Harry continued walking. "I'm going to court marshal you and expel you if you walk out of--" she didn't get to finish because Harry slammed the door on his way out. 

**__**

--*--

It didn't hit Harry that he may not have a job anymore until he had once again reached Hermione's door. Harry paused before he looked into the square window and took the time to look at his watch. Five o'clock A.M. He was momentary surprise to know that no one had stopped him to tell him he couldn't visit. Nevertheless, the surprise had soon washed over him and he looked through the window. A sight greeted him. 

As it being five A.M in the morning, Harry wasn't surprised to see Neville there. Neville had told him that he worked night shifts, eight-thirty in the night to five-thirty in the morning. Nevertheless, it was the sight that greeted him that gave him the chills. Hermione was sitting on her cot bed, tears escaping from her eyes and Neville shaking his head. He too had a ___sad___ look about him. 

"They can't Neville. That can't just do that!"sighed Hermione, looking down at the floor. "Oh, what am I going to do? I can't go out there, with Vold--"

Harry didn't want to hear anymore. He walked away from the door, shocked. According to paperwork describing Hermione's illness, she shouldn't have been able to talk calmly and sensibility. His instincts kicked in all of the sudden felt that something was fishier than usual in this huge mess. 

His feet carried him to Neville's office. He opened the door with the spell Neville had used earlier and walked in. Neville had straightened up Hermione's file on his desk, but it was still there waiting to give out more clues. It was as if Neville thought Harry would be back. Harry locked the door behind him and sat down in a chair. He opened up the file and begin to read. It both nerved and inspired him to see that on top on the packet wasn't the piece of paper Harry left off with when he went home to get some rest. Instead it was of something further down in the file. He noticed that something at the top of the page was written in a red pen and was in Neville's handwriting: 

A page out of Hermione's journal. (I took it out of her journal - just in case.) August 25, 2007 

Harry's eyebrows went up. That was just months ago. As his eyes traveled down the page, which was full with Hermione's tiny and neat print, his eyes widened to their maximum. 

Voldemort has thumped again. It was in the Daily Prophet: 'Dark Mark Floating Over the Branstone's Home. Family Found Dead.' You'd think that Voldemort would have gone onto more powerful and bigger things. Why am I writing that? I know why he doesn't want to go onto bigger killings. That safety- net rule again. And Harry. Harry is featured in the Daily Prophet sometimes; the reporters talk about what he's off doing and the girlfriends that he has at that period of time. At least I get some update on Harry's life. I haven't got any updates on Ron since five years ago. Neville refuses to give me any updates on my friends… he say that doesn't want me to have an emotional attack. 

But I know the real reason why. He's taking another leaf out of Harry's book, he's trying to protect me. I can't say I don't want his protection, since I'm better safe in here than out there, with all what I know. I wonder if Voldemort knows I hold his beloved information. But I'm not that curious to go out of here, I'm not risking my friends's life. Remember curiousity killed the cat? I'm staying put.

I'm going now, Neville just said that time is almost up and I have to go back to acting. I'm getting really good at it, acting I mean. 

Harry looked at the date again to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He was right. August 25, 2007. Hermione wasn't insane- she was the opposite. 

**__**

--*--

Ally sat in a stone room, looking all around her. She was with three other wizards. All of whom had long black robes. One of these guys had his sleeve pulled up and he had something scary tattooed onto his shoulder. Ally didn't want to look directly at it- what if these guys hurt her? But out of her corner of her eyes she could tell that the tattoo involved a snake and a skull. 

She was scared. But not as much as that little brat Benjamin Malfoy would be. As she tried to recall what her Daddy had said about Ben's father, a Death Eater snored and broke her constentation. She watched fearfully as another kicked the snoring Death Eater. 

"You're not supposed to be sleeping- I should report you," one barked. 

What was it that her father had said about Ben's father? Oh yes, 'I still don't trust him, though he claims to be good… he demonstrated this in school, always bragging about his Death Eater father.' Ally blinked. No, she was brave. Her father certainly didn't think she was brave and she had to show him. Be like Uncle Harry. But she was scared! What did her mother do when there were reports of Voldemort's attacks around them... sing!

"What the world needs now is love, sweet love," her voice timidly came out catching the Death Eaters' attention. 

"What do you want?" snapped one of the evil wizards. 

Ally put her head downwards and refused to speak. This didn't go too well with the Death Eaters. The Death Eater who spoke to her yanked her head up. "When you're asked a question, girl, you answer it!" 

Tears started to run out of her eyes. She was so frightened now but didn't let up on the singing. "What the world needs now is love, sweet love…not just this song but for everyone…"

Nevertheless, the singing didn't work. She had got all of the Death Eaters' attention- and from the looks on their faces, anyone could tell that it was unwanted attention. She swallowed fearfully, looking around at their faces. She saw a Death Eater raise his wand, pointing it at her… oh boy, what was going to happen... the wizard opened his mouth- 

"Seth McDonall. Lower that wand," a snakelike hiss came from the doorway. "There'll be no harming the victim. I'll do that." 

Ally's breathe caught in her throat. She immediately knew who he was. Voldemort was here, pointing his red eyes on her.

*****

Harry angrily clutched his hands. From this movement, he could hear the crumbling of the paper that had Hermione's entry. She had played and deceived both Ron and himself. Why? But that wasn't on his mind. What was on his mind included knowing that his blood was boiling from the anger that swelled up inside of him. Not only that-Neville, a person who he thought that he could trust- also deceived him. Couldn't he trust anyone now? There was no answer as he came upon the door with the numbers 434 inscribed upon them once again- Hermione's door. 

He was about to bust in, demanding that Hermione stop this absurb act and be a true Gryffindor. Yet, Neville came out, quietly shutting the door. When he looked up, Harry could read a startled look, but that quickly disappeared as he said, "You can't go in there, Hermione just got to sleep, and she has had a terrible night." 

"Why are you still here, Neville? It's six o'clock already and it's Christmas morning. Don't you have somewhere else to go?" Harry asked coldly, not responding to what Neville said.

"Reasons." 

Harry's eyebrows heightened. "Why are you here, Neville?" he asked again.

"Reasons. Now, you can't go in there. Why don't you--" Neville started to say, but Harry had slammed him up against the wall. Neville made a excruciating face. During his training for the C.A. his instructors made sure that he could defend himself successfully. All Neville simply had was his work as a caretaker and that wouldn't do him any good in a fight against Harry. They both knew that and yet Harry wasn't about to let up.

"Neville, I'm being whipped around so much that I can't understand anything. Everything is going at 100 miles per hour and I have been patient. But when a man's pride and joy gets taken, he isn't going to be a gentleman when the opportunity to know more shows itself. Do we understand each other now, Neville?" Harry hissed. 

Neville's face darkened. "I'm not going to be bullied anymore by you, Harry." Neville used his strength and advantage to push Harry away. They were attracting unwanted attention. "I'm a caretaker, Harry. My first priorities are to my patients." Neville started backing away, walking towards his office. "As being a caretaker, I have to protect my patients. And Harry, I want to protect one of them, but I am connected to a wizard's pact to not tell you any information _directly_. 

"But I won't let you burge in on Hermione, demanding answers. Sure, the world is at risk, Harry, but Hermione has been all by herself for eight crappy whole years without so much as two visits from her 'supposedly' best friends. Then here you come waltzing in, demanding that Hermione give you what you want. On top of that, she has that stupid knowledge and let me tell you, it's probably dangerous if she had to lock herself up here. 

"On top of that, she's been told of her upcoming death five days from now." Neville took a deep breathe to calm himself and looked into Harry's guilty eyes. "And she's not taking her death sentence very well. So you can't just go in there, angry as you are because bad things are going to happen." 

Harry nodded. Boy, Neville's speech had given him some perspective. He suddenly felt very guilty. Yet, he didn't forget the task at hand. He was just angry that he had missed eight years of his best friend's life. But now that he knew she was sane, he suddenly wanted to make up for the lost time. He still had twelve days until Voldemort's deadline was up and whatever destructive act he had planned today couldn't be stopped. Besides, Harry would rather be here with his friend, apologizing than out there spying and fighting. Somehow during Neville's speech, all of the anger had disappeared. And Ally would be safe. Voldemort wouldn't hurt her. She was now too important in his evil scam to be hurt. 

Looking up at Neville, Harry asked, "Can I go in there if I promise not to blow up at her?" 

Neville nodded, "I put a sleeping charm on her, though," he added as Harry opened door 434 and went in. Neville closed his eyes, picturing his fifth year at Hogwarts. However he didn't picture himself--but Harry, Ron, and Hermione playing a game of gobstones. They were so happy…with each other. Hopefully she'll be happy now, Neville thought. 

**__**

--*--

Hermione laid there. It took a little while for Neville's sleeping charm to work. He may be good at Herbology but Charms wasn't his forte. She waited. Oh where did she go wrong? Within five days, they were killing her. Oh course she knew why, she was a priority. A priority and a burden to everyone. _Oh Hermione, you've got yourself in so deep. How are you going to get out of this one? _ Hermione mentally asked herself as a wave of sleepiness come over. Obviously she couldn't just walk outside of this room and say, 'Hey, I'm sane.' So what now? 

Nevertheless, Hermione was growing more tired by the second. In this state she'd rather let herself to think about it later, when she would be more focused. 

Just as her eyes were drifting close, she heard the door slowly open then shut. Her breathe was coming at a much steadier pace. Suddenly, just before her heavy eyelids shut, she saw the one person who could of changed her mind about anything- Harry. And the look on his face, oh the look on his face. Hermione would have jumped off a cliff for him if he wanted her too. His blurred face was the last thing she saw, his warmth of his hand, the last thing she felt as she drifted off. 

*****

There was another error with having a lack-of-confidence wizard performing a sleeping charm on you. While having a proper sleeping charm had the effect of a dreamless-sleep, a non-proper didn't have that gratitude. 

It was chilly. Noticing the fog situated around her, Hermione concluded that it was early morning. But it was still cold. In front of her was a small pond. There was a crackle as her feet touched the oddly feeling stiff grass. All around her, the fog moved so she could see in front of her. Her eyes landed on a pond. Within the depths of water were three living humans. At the sight of these three her feet walked towards the pond. Two had red hair and one, black. 

"Harry? Ron? Ginny?" she whispered. 

Indeed it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny, yet they weren't as she remembered them. Harry looked the same as he did recently; Ron and Ginny looked older. Ginny's features had sharpened a bit, her fine red hair was styled nicely around her face. And throughout the splashing that was happening in the pond, her hair dampened. 

Hermione watched as Ginny and Harry stopped splashing each other. Harry's green eyes brightened as he looked in Ginny's eyes. As slowly and delicately as a sun arising, Harry and Ginny moved closer to each other and forgot Ron. As Hermione noticed, Ron disappeared back into the fog. When she looked back over at Harry and Ginny, she saw a tangle of red and black hair, a man's hand clutching the back of the red head. 

A small tear tickled down Hermione's cheek and she had to turn away. She looked down within the waters and screamed. There was a body- her body floating, her face and lips a pale blue. 

With her lasting strength, she turned away, and noticed that there was a little girl with strawberry-blonde hair standing in front of her. Upon closer inspection, the girl had Ron's blue eyes and nose.

"Help me. I am going to be... Red Rum! Bait!" The girl turned away and disappeared before Hermione could even question her. 

Away a distance, Hermione could hear sirens going off. She started walking towards the source of the sirens. She was visibly shaking. She walked until she saw Neville standing in between a gap of two gates. Upon the two gates were the words: Laugh and Cry, Live and Die. You are leaving Cry and Die. 

"What are you doing, Hermione?" asked Neville 

Miraculously, Hermione found her voice. "I want to leave."

"Now you can't do that. You're confined here until you die. Even when you do die, your ashes will be confined to this ground, never able to leave again!" Neville laughed. 

Hermione looked past the gates where she saw the strawberry-blonde girl who had asked for her help. The girl was being choked to death by an invisible force. When the last breathe was taken out of her, the invisible force moved onto someone else-Ron. Hermione turned back to Neville. "You have to let me go! Something's killing Ron!" Didn't he get the urgency of the situation? 

Neville's eyes slowly changed red, his face into snakelike. "No you don't. I'm what's killing them, me. Give me the information!" 

Sirens went off in her head again. She had to tell the truth! "It won't work!" she yelled.

"Hermione?" 

*****

Hermione sat up quickly in her bed. She felt hands behind her back and heard sirens. St. Mungos' hallways had suddenly turned dark. Hermione turned instinctively to her left. Harry was here with an alarmed expression in his eyes. 

"We need to get out of here, Hermione." And he stood up, holding out his hand. Hermione blinked at it. No questions asked. No accusations of acting like she had Gricrucio. Just panic. Noticing Hermione's thoughtful face, Harry added, "Death Eaters have attacked. Neville came back and said that we had to evacuate the building and then left to help his other charges to escape." Hermione met his hand and got out of her bed. Before Harry started pulling her out of the room she managed to grab Ally's stuffed hippogriff. 

It was dark in the hallways, she couldn't see anything. With competent planning, Harry took the stairs instead of the wizard elevator. There was a tiny hole on one of the walls-one that she made when she first came in. Harry was taking her outside- where Voldemort could get her. Hermione's insides were rotating. As realization came over her, she stopped in a deadstop.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, annoyed and frightened. "C'mon Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head as it was no use to keep acting in front of him, "I can't go out there." 

"Why?" 

Hermione sighed, "Harry, Voldemort is after me. Now I know he is, if he had kidnapped Ron's daughter and you're here."

Harry threw a glance over Hermione's shoulder to make sure that a Death Eater hadn't catched up with them. There was a slight whooshing sound that his ears picked up on and suddenly there was a horrible pain in his shoulder but he managed to keep from screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Hermione was rambling on. 

"I just can't. I'm already risking my life by dropping my charade in front of you. If Voldemort found out that I--" Hermione stopped at Harry's painful face. Last time she checked- and that was ten seconds ago- he was listening with a thoughtful and an angry face. But now… "What?" Hermione asked fearfully, looking at his face.

"We have to go now!" whispered Harry, a rising urgency in his voice, his hand clutching his shoulder. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, while her eyes were traveling his arm length. 

"Harry Potter, how many times do I-" she stopped. Her eyes were now leveled on the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. She felt her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Death Eaters?" she questioned. Harry nodded. "Since when do Death Eaters use arrows?" 

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here," Harry's good arm went to regrip Hermione's forearm and was ready to yank her out of St. Mungos. But as soon as he gripped her arm, he felt fear. Now, he knew it wasn't his own fear, as he didn't have any that involved leaving the building. Somehow, it had to be Hermione's. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't just force her out of here. It wasn't right and just what Voldemort would do. Ever since he was twelve, he had been determined to not turn out like Voldemort. But they were losing time before a Death Eater had found them! Finally he said, "Do you trust me to protect you?" 

"What?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do, Harry, but that isn't the point." 

Suddenly there was sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs. Harry yanked on Hermione's arm and started flying towards the doorway. He heard Hermione flying after him; it was apparent that all doubt had retreated into the recesses of her mind. But Harry had other problems. The pain from the arrow was getting to him. As a C.A. he recieved training on how to survive with pain. This however was more than pain. It was getting so intensified as if it was the Crucio curse. It had to be whatever was on the arrow. 

At the doors, Harry quickly stopped. Hermione gave him a questionable look and sat down of the floor, trying to recatch her breathe. Harry prepared himself and yanked the arrow out. The pain was even more insulted, and he was sure that moisture was forming at his eyes. 

"Why didn't you do that before?" Hermione panted from the ground. Being locked up in a cell for eight years with nothing to exercise with except practising her jixnes on Neville and dance whenever she felt too cooped up; she was in no shape to run down the stairs fastly. 

"Standard procedure," replied Harry before pulling her up again. 

"What?" 

"I'm a Covertly Agent, C.A. for short, and standard procedure dictates that you leave the wound how it was until you can see a healer, but the pain was horrid." 

Hermione didn't reply because at that time, they were running at a fast speed off of St. Mungos' grounds. And as Harry intended, they stayed in the shadows. 

Just as they were leaving, Hermione turned her head back to the building. _Goodbye safe haven. It was fun while it lasted. Now it's time to help Harry. _This thought ran through her brain until she realized that Neville was still in there. But she wasn't afraid he would die. She had confidence that he would get out alive, hopefully. 

*****

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, looking around her. From signs she gained that she was in the outskirts of London. Her hand was gripped in Harry's as sweat tickled down. But the body language told her that this was an "I'm-the-Protector-So-Leave-Me- Alone" expression of Harry's. 

"Home." 

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "But your arm."

"Ron's wife can heal it." 

"What about his child and V-Voldemort? 

"It'd have to wait. We've done all that we can for now." 

They walked the London streets in silence. Harry's eyes were fixed solely before him, but nothing was out there. The streets were oddly clear of human beings. 

"Where's everyone?" 

"Hiding. It's now not safe for Muggles to walk the streets with Death Eaters about," Harry said grimly. 

"Where are the Aurors then?" 

"Dead, at least half of them anyway." 

"What in the world are you talking about? The half of the Auror Population can't be dead. Can they?" 

"Voldemort attacked the headquarters during a very important meeting." 

"What about the other half? Where are they?" 

At last he looked into her eyes. "Hermione, this is the deadliest war ever. The Aurors still alive can't just go around protecting only Muggles. And why are you asking me this. Didn't Neville tell you anything?" 

"No. I know nothing, except facts from the occasional Daily Prophet. Neville thought it best to keep my curiosity down so I wouldn't escape." 

"Does he know what the information that you hold is?" 

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. "No. I've been the sole bearer of the information for eight years." 

"It isn't anything that can harm you, is it?" Harry asked, looking at her. 

"It depends on-" Hermione stopped herself from saying too much. 

"What does it depend on, Hermione?" Harry urged. 

Hermione didn't reply for awhile. She didn't want to tell anyone or else she'd be force to put it in effect. That or Voldemort would capture them and torture them until they told him. And he certainly could remember the information; not unlike others, who the information just slips their minds and they forget. "They were going to kill me." 

"I know." 

"I didn't want to die." 

"I could tell. But you aren't going to die. Not now, not in a hundred years. You are going to find someone and make babies with IQs of 400." 

Hermione eyebrows went up. "Harry, I'm only twenty-four years old and probably one of the key players in the war _now_. If I don't die in the war, then I'd die because I faked having an illness. But still, I don't want to die, but I probably will. Besides, you should be the one to live and make the babies who can give you the family you'd always wanted. It'd be your chance." 

"But I'm probably going to die too. You heard the prophecy. I have to kill or be killed. Also add the fact that Voldemort is more powerful than I am and ta-da, I'm dead." 

Hermione looked at the ground. "Well, that's just it. The Potter and Granger lines end with us." 

"I guess." 

Silence grew between them once again. Hermione still had plenty of questions but they disappeared when Harry brought her around a corner. 

Gold and green lights flashed in her vision. There were cars parked along the curb of a particular house. If she squinted long and hard enough, she could make out the letters: _C.A.M.F._ Even though she was kept locked up, her brains were still at a higher intelligence of her peers. From looking at Harry's expression, she could tell that these were wizard vehicles. _C.A.M.F _She search her brain for something that would fit. "Covertly Agents Magic Force," she whispered. 

Harry turned to her, "What?" 

"Aren't those the people you work with?" 

"Yeah. Look, we need to turn around." 

"But they can help your arm probably." 

"No--" Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry had to elaborate. "I'm not-"

"HARRY!" said a voice behind Harry. 

Harry spun around, ready to protect Hermione. However, he relaxed once he saw it was just Ron, Ginny, and Abby. 

Ginny left out a great gust of air that she'd been holding ever since the C.A's had busted in. Her arms went around Harry, hugging him tight like a sister would. "Oh, good! You are still safe. Your work buddies just came in!" 

"More like busted in," Ron corrected. 

"And then we heard that you were in serious trouble and oh Harry!" 

"So they're trying to find me?" Harry asked. He felt Hermione's presence hovering behind him.

"Yeah, mate. What did you do?" Ron asked.

Harry looked behind him, towards the Janus. "I walked out on Desiree." 

"Your boss?"

"Yeah. She kept saying that destroying Voldemort was all of the C.A's jobs, and not just mine." 

"Did you tell her about the prophecy?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah." Harry looked behind him again. No one had yet catched sight of the group standing fifty meters away. But he didn't want to take the chance of getting caught by standing there. "Look, isn't there a coffee house around here that we can wait until they've got done searching the bloody house for me?" 

"There's a Starbucks a block away." Abby replied, her voice silent. 

But Ron was looking behind Harry. Ron flickered. There was a person that was standing behind Harry. A person about the height of 5' 4", and was wearing a blue uniform with a crest with a wand and bone crossing. He recognized the clothing a St. Mungos patient. One that was there permanently…and it was then when he looked into her eyes that he figured out who it was. "Hermione," he whispered. 

This stopped all conversation as to where to campout until the C.A's were done. Both Ron and Ginny were frozen to the spot. Harry quickly stepped out of Hermione's way and to the side. The pain in his arm was reaching its climax. But luckily he had training to survive with the pain. Now wasn't the time to ask Abby to heal it. He was also sure that the white blood cells had formed a wall. His side of his cloak had stained red. But now wasn't the time.

Ginny was the one who broke the silence. She ran up to Hermione and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. She started running her mouth. "Oh! I missed you and I don't care if you're insane! Ron wouldn't let me or tell me anything so I couldn't come and see you. He kept saying, 'What is the point of talking to a person who isn't in the right mind. But I would have if I had the chance!" 

Ron turned to Harry. "Why did you bring her?" He hissed. 

Harry shooked his head. "Not now; things aren't how they seem."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"You won't understand if I told you now. There's not much time and too much to explain. We have to go now." Harry tugged on Ginny's shoulder gently to pull her off Hermione. Hermione was unusually tense and was breathing deeply. 

Ron, however, wasn't about to let up. "Oh, and did you hear that? He's talking to me like I'm back to being a fifteen-year-old-hormone-bomb!" 

"Ron," Harry warned. 

"No! Just tell me Harry. I need to know _now _or I'll just blow up into little Ron slimy guts from not knowing. Harry, knock off, I'm talking. My daughter was kidnapped on Christmas Eve, and now it's Christmas and she's _gone_! And now no one is telling me anything! For all I know You-Know-Who could be torturing Allison to death! And then there's that mysterious note. You-Know-Who had to write something bloody horrid to cause that sort of reaction from you. Then you bring home a bloody mental person and refuse to tell me anything! Harry Potter! I'm not leaving this spot until I get some answers." 

Harry glanced behind him again. The C.A's hadn't shown any reaction that they heard Ron's rant. Ron's rant had stunned everyone; Ginny was quite still in her pajamas, Hermione was stiff as a board, and Abby was blinking furiously in order to keep her tears in check. 

Finally and ironically, it was Abby that broke the silence. "Well, that was bloody stupid Ron. You got nothing out of him except silence. But if you do blow up into slimy pieces I call dibs on Jon Thomas." 

Everyone gave her weird looks. "Abs," said Ron, "Please don't call dibs on my penis when we are standing here out on the streets. I'm not going to blow apart in pieces because Harry is going to inform me on everything, right?" 

Harry nodded, "But not now. I have to get us into a secure location. It's not safe here." His arm throbbed madly and Harry hurriedly added, "Abby, I need you to look at my arm. A Death Eater at St. Mungos thought that an arrow would look nice in my shoulder." 

Abby nodded as Ginny asked, "Where are we going?" 

"The Burrow." 

The caused an uproar between the Weasleys. "We can't--" 

"--it's destroyed--" 

"--You-Know-Who--" 

"--it would be plain stupid--" 

Hermione watched all of this silently, wishing that she could be back in her cell again. At least things there were predictable. But out here...she couldn't tell what was going to happen next. Plus all of these people; true these were her friends, but she had been with only two people at the most during the last eight years. And these were her friends. She couldn't keep this act up. Her steel walls had to crumble down and let her begin to form her life again. It made no sense to go back to St. Mungos when the most important people in her life knew the truth. 

And she trusted him. He wouldn't have brought her to a destroyed home. No, something must have been there at the old Weasley resident. Something or somebody, her mind concluded. And that somebody had to be... 

"Dumbledore," whispered Hermione, but they all heard her. "The Order of the Phoenix now resides in the ruins of the Burrow. Am I right?" She asked Harry. 

Harry slightly smiled. "You've spent eight years in a cell and you are still smarter than ever. C'mon, lets go." He took Hermione's arm and then hailed the Knight Bus. 

**__**

--*--

Author's Note: _Ah... another chapter done. Let's run around screaming for joy! Nevermind, just the tiredness part of me speaking here. But, I know, I know, I didn't even *explain* nothing in this chapter. But just hold on... almost everything *will* be explained next chapter, chapter four. I've already started writing it, and so far it has been a quick write. But with all of the plotlines coming alive in chapter four, I may have to split it up into two chapters. _

This is where this comes in: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT POINT IN MY STORY I AM AT, GET QUOTES AND INFORMATION OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS PLEASE SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR EMAIL.

Until next time... 

Review Response From Chapter One: 

PsychoticNetJunkie: I updated. I tried to make the plot as original as I could. 

Oliva Frost: *sniff, sniff* Thanks! *hahahahaha* Okay, nevermind, just being myself you know. One, like my eating compared to yours and my writing time compared to you, is SLOW! I can't write fast if I tried. And two, I don't know about yea and yeah... aren't they the same, which means agreement? Oh boy. I am confusing myself. Oh, and I have a question for you... only I just forgot it. *sigh* It'd be emailed now probably. 

Eleena Thea and Blah Gurl: Is this at least getting your minds off of "Make No Promises", noow? Because it still stands: MAKE NO PROMISES IS ON HATIUS. So sad. But is this one taking your mind off of it? And yeah, it is very loosely based off of "Don't Say a Word." 


End file.
